What if the Author got Stuck in a Game?
by Ell789
Summary: The Author gets plunged into Mewt's dreamworld and is found by Clan Nutsy. Gukko has returned, but as what?
1. The New Guy

W00t I r the backnessage. If you don't know who I am I'm JustKiddingJester. People start throwing tomatoes AUGH OKAY I ADMIT THEY SUCKED OKAY JESUS CHRIST! I don't own Square or anything else related to em. Just my copy of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Please R&R and have fun!

"Agatha help Benton out with that Malboro!" Marche pointed before slashing the nearby vampire. Agatha disappeared and then reappeared a couple of yards behind the green tentacled fiend. "Eat this." The assassin grinned before plucking an arrow into its back. The Malboro roared in agony before wrapping one of its arms around Agatha. "Benton a little help here!" She wheezed. "Of course milady." Benton roared at the fat brute and it screeched before collapsing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Jah lil side note here. Benton my dragoon burned of that god damn annoying accent. :D ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Agatha switched to her Petalchaser and rushed to one of the panthers hammering David. "Ergh!" The fighter grunted as he received a slash in the ribs. "Seems like their damned claws get through this armor easier and easier after every battle." Agatha laughed before making mincemeat of a panther. "Something is coming kupo!" Montblanc put away his gun and looked up.   
"I HATE WINDOWWWWWS!" Somebody yelled from above before crashing down on a blue panther. "Ow my arse." The stranger said before rubbing his behind. He wore a full suit of armor and a blue cape. "_He can't even be 19..."_ Marche thought to himself. The boy shook his head and his brown hair with blonde highlights flopped around. His eyes widened as he heard the low growl of the panther. "Well crap." He said before going on a ride. "_Must. Find. Damned. Weapon._" He thought. To his relief a long sword was sheathed by his side. Quickly pulling it out caped boy hacked at the creature's legs and sent it buckling down. "Holy bejesus." He sighed. "Thanks for helping us I guess..." Marche said, looking at the unconscious panther. "My name is Marche. What would your name be? "Holy crap. If your Marche then..." The guy smacked his forehead. "You're after the totema to destroy their crystals so you can get back home right?" Marche was stunned. "How did you know what I was after?" "Ugh it would take forever to explain. Maybe later after I've gotten some rest. Oh yeah the name's Elliot." The boy known as **Elliot**

"Okay I think I got this straight. Agatha is the assassin, David is the fighter, Benton is the dragoon, and Bingley is the illusionist." Elliot said as he pointed to each person as he said his or her names. "You got it kupo!" Montblanc clapped his back. "So what kind of job is this?" Elliot said as he looked down at what he was carrying. "To tell you the truth I am not that sure." Bingley said, taking a gauntlet and inspecting it closely. "Hey, your armor and cape looks like Judgemaster Cid's!" David shouted and everybody in the pub looked at him. "What?" The fighter stared blankly. "ENGAGE HIM! TAKE HISSS ARMOR! LEAVE SOME FOR ME KUPO!" Random people exclaimed. "God damnit David. Do you have to get into fights with everybody." Agatha scowled. "Yer just sayin' that 'cause you want me." David grinned.

"One moogle, two moogle three moogle four!" Benton and David were chanting as they were trimming down animists, black mages and jugglers alike. Vieras were being swept away as a waterfall came crashing down on them. "Deluge almost makes it too easy." Bingley had his eyes closed and was casting spells left right and center. Marche and Elliot hacked down some bangaas. "I am totally sorry about this. David just can't keep his mouth shut sometimes." Marche apologized. "It's fun." Elliot smirked as he swiftly ducked two swords from a templar and defender. Agatha and Montblanc were keeping track of how many people they were shooting down. "23, 24, 25..." The Viera mouthed. Montblanc saw out of the corner of his eye and chanted something quickly. A combination of Firaga, Thundaga and Blizzaga swooped down and eliminated a whole row of major hand-to-hand combat people. "That brings me to 34 kupo!" Montblanc cheered before bashing a fighter in his sensitive spot. "Har har." Agatha laughed with barely any excitement. "Daaaviiid!" Agatha cursed. "Whaaat?" He replied. "I thought I asked you to get me more arrows a week ago!" She screamed at him before lunging into the fray with her pink sword flashing. "Um. Woops?" David backed away for the fear of her ripping his heart out.

"David," Agatha started, "I am going to kill you. After that I'll kill you some more." "Is it over?" The pubmaster managed to squeak. His white turban and eyes popped out from behind the counter. Everybody was bushed from the huge battle. "So what that'd be 40 judgepoints for each of us?" Elliot tried a stab at humor. "_I swear to god I saw a tumbleweed roll by..."_ Elliot thought. The front door opened with a sickening creak that echoed through the empty pub. "Whoa where's the funeral?" A red haired girl announced. "Ritz! Over here!" Marche waved as if the room was full. "Marchey!" Ritz squeaked and hugged him. "_Bitch is trying to steal my man."_ Agatha thought with spite. "Who's this? 'Nother friend from you know where?" Ritz nodded towards Elliot. "This is Elliot our newest clan member. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ritz and that's Shara with the bow, Megan has the summoner robes on, Wendy has the katana, and that's-""Manuell." The viera red mage tipped it's hat. "Pardon me but you're a male viera?" Elliot asked in disbelief. "The only one in existence. A group of the Queen's best alchemists spent years creating me. I never even remembered what my real mother looked like." Manuell explained.

Some time after midnight the two clans bid each other adieu and started to head to their rooms, one room for the girls and a room for the men. "Excuse my language but I think I'm getting too old for this shit." Bingley complained. Everybody stared at him with their jaws gaping. "Jesus Christ man! We've never heard you swear before!" David exclaimed. "Ah yes before I came into Clan Nutsy I was a white mage training at a nu mou church on the island of Trangora." The illusionist softly told them. "Your not quitting are you? I mean, you're our best spellcaster in the clan with Montblanc in second!" Marche asked with a worried tone. "Do not worry young Marche, I will stay for years to come!" Nutsy's illusionist winked.

"So Agatha what do you think of the men in your clan? Considering that you are the only woman in Nutsy." Ritz giggled. "Montblanc is loyal, Marche is a really cool guy, David can be very stupid at sometimes but makes a good shield, Bingley has his own sense of humor that everybody loves, and Benton, heh if he weren't in the clan we wouldn't know what to do for physical humor." Agatha truthfully said. "C'mon don't you like soooomebody?" Wendy smirked playfully. "Not at a-" Agatha couldn't finish because of a loud thunk that came from downstairs. They grabbed their weapons and rushed downstairs.

"Trouble." Benton said clearly but everybody was already arming themselves and took quick strides down the staircase.

Clans Ritz and Nutsy arrived at the base of the staircase to find a couple of near dead clanners. The people there were a ninja, templar, and sniper. "Oh god, the images, the pain... allies dying... nothing we could do. Had to run..." the sniper whimpered as she clamped onto Elliot's arm. "Tell me brother bangaa, what happened?" Benton asked as he hoisted the other bangaa up. "Defending the border of Ivalissse. Gukko was there... he..." The defender began. "Yes what about that wretched snake?" Benton urged. "He wasn't human." Benton hung his head low and a single tear dropped from his eye as he felt the bangaa go limp in his arms.

Holy crap 3 pages Oo. Oh yeah in your reviews feel free to ask any questions because every few chapters I'll answer them.

Defender: What kind of crappy script is this? WHERE IS MY DAMNED AGENT!?!?

Author: snaps fingers

David: drags him off stage carrying a sword problem solved.

Author: oookay then. Have fun people! Look both ways before you cross the street or else you will either get shot or run over!


	2. Testing

W00t I r the backnessage. If you don't know who I am I'm JustKiddingJester. People start throwing tomatoes AUGH OKAY I ADMIT THEY SUCKED OKAY JESUS CHRIST! I don't own Square or anything else related to em. Just my copy of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Please R&R and have fun!

"Agatha help Benton out with that Malboro!" Marche pointed before slashing the nearby vampire. Agatha disappeared and then reappeared a couple of yards behind the green tentacled fiend. "Eat this." The assassin grinned before plucking an arrow into its back. The Malboro roared in agony before wrapping one of its arms around Agatha. "Benton a little help here!" She wheezed. "Of course milady." Benton roared at the fat brute and it screeched before collapsing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Author: Jah lil side note here. Benton my dragoon burned of that god damn annoying accent. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Agatha switched to her Petalchaser and rushed to one of the panthers hammering David. "Ergh!" The fighter grunted as he received a slash in the ribs. "Seems like their damned claws get through this armor easier and easier after every battle." Agatha laughed before making mincemeat of a panther. "Something is coming kupo!" Montblanc put away his gun and looked up.

"I HATE WINDOWWWWWS!" Somebody yelled from above before crashing down on a blue panther. "Ow my arse." The stranger said before rubbing his behind. He wore a full suit of armor and a blue cape. "_He can't even be 19"_ Marche thought to himself. The boy shook his head and his brown hair with blonde highlights flopped around. His eyes widened as he heard the low growl of the panther. "Well crap." He said before going on a ride. "_Must. Find. Damned. Weapon._" He thought. To his relief a long sword was sheathed by his side. Quickly pulling it out caped boy hacked at the creature's legs and sent it buckling down. "Holy bejesus." He sighed. "Thanks for helping us I guess" Marche said, looking at the unconscious panther. "My name is Marche. What would your name be? "Holy crap. If your Marche then" The guy smacked his forehead. "You're after the totema to destroy their crystals so you can get back home right?" Marche was stunned. "How did you know what I was after?" "Ugh it would take forever to explain. Maybe later after I've gotten some rest. Oh yeah the name's Elliot." The boy known as Elliot

"Okay I think I got this straight. Agatha is the assassin, David is the fighter, Benton is the dragoon, and Bingley is the illusionist." Elliot said as he pointed to each person as he said his or her names. "You got it kupo!" Montblanc clapped his back. "So what kind of job is this?" Elliot said as he looked down at what he was carrying. "To tell you the truth I am not that sure." Bingley said, taking a gauntlet and inspecting it closely. "Hey, your armor and cape looks like Judgemaster Cid's!" David shouted and everybody in the pub looked at him. "What?" The fighter stared blankly. "ENGAGE HIM! TAKE HISSS ARMOR! LEAVE SOME FOR ME KUPO!" Random people exclaimed. "God damnit David. Do you have to get into fights with everybody." Agatha scowled. "Yer just sayin' that cause you want me." David grinned.

"One moogle, two moogle three moogle four!" Benton and David were chanting as they were trimming down animists, black mages and jugglers alike. Vieras were being swept away as a waterfall came crashing down on them. "Deluge almost makes it too easy." Bingley had his eyes closed and was casting spells left right and center. Marche and Elliot hacked down some bangaas. "I am totally sorry about this. David just can't keep his mouth shut sometimes." Marche apologized. "It's fun." Elliot smirked as he swiftly ducked two swords from a templar and defender. Agatha and Montblanc were keeping track of how many people they were shooting down. "23, 24, 25" The Viera mouthed. Montblanc saw out of the corner of his eye and chanted something quickly. A combination of Firaga, Thundaga and Blizzaga swooped down and eliminated a whole row of major hand-to-hand combat people. "That brings me to 34 kupo!" Montblanc cheered before bashing a fighter in his sensitive spot. "Har har." Agatha laughed with barely any excitement. "Daaaviiid!" Agatha cursed. "Whaaat?" He replied. "I thought I asked you to get me more arrows a week ago!" She screamed at him before lunging into the fray with her pink sword flashing. "Um. Woops?" David backed away for the fear of her ripping his heart out.

"David," Agatha started, "I am going to kill you. After that I'll kill you some more." "Is it over?" The pubmaster managed to squeak. His white turban and eyes popped out from behind the counter. Everybody was bushed from the huge battle. "So what that'd be 40 judgepoints for each of us?" Elliot tried a stab at humor. "_I swear to god I saw a tumbleweed roll by"_ Elliot thought. The front door opened with a sickening creak that echoed through the empty pub. "Whoa where's the funeral?" A red haired girl announced. "Ritz! Over here!" Marche waved as if the room was full. "Marchey!" Ritz squeaked and hugged him. "_Bitch is trying to steal my man."_ Agatha thought with spite. "Who's this? Nother friend from you know where?" Ritz nodded towards Elliot. "This is Elliot our newest clan member. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ritz and that's Shara with the bow, Megan has the summoner robes on, Wendy has the katana, and that's-" "Manuell." The viera red mage tipped it's hat. "Pardon me but you're a male viera?" Elliot asked in disbelief. "The only one in existence. A group of the Queen's best alchemists spent years creating me. I never even remembered what my real mother looked like." Manuell explained.

Some time after midnight the two clans bid each other adieu and started to head to their rooms, one room for the girls and a room for the men. "Excuse my language but I think I'm getting too old for this shit." Bingley complained. Everybody stared at him with their jaws gaping. "Jesus Christ man! We've never heard you swear before!" David exclaimed. "Ah yes before I came into Clan Nutsy I was a white mage training at a nu mou church on the island of Trangora." The illusionist softly told them. "Your not quitting are you? I mean, you're our best spellcaster in the clan with Montblanc in second!" Marche asked with a worried tone. "Do not worry young Marche, I will stay for years to come!" Nutsy's illusionist winked.

"So Agatha what do you think of the men in your clan? Considering that you are the only woman in Nutsy." Ritz giggled. "Montblanc is loyal, Marche is a really cool guy, David can be very stupid at sometimes but makes a good shield, Bingley has his own sense of humor that everybody loves, and Benton, heh if he weren't in the clan we wouldn't know what to do for physical humor." Agatha truthfully said. "C'mon don't you like soooomebody?" Wendy smirked playfully. "Not at a-" Agatha couldn't finish because of a loud thunk that came from downstairs. They grabbed their weapons and rushed downstairs.

"Trouble." Benton said clearly but everybody was already arming themselves and took quick strides down the staircase.

Clans Ritz and Nutsy arrived at the base of the staircase to find a couple of near dead clanners. The people there were a ninja, templar, and sniper. "Oh god, the images, the pain allies dying nothing we could do. Had to run" the sniper whimpered as she clamped onto Elliot's arm. "Tell me brother bangaa, what happened?" Benton asked as he hoisted the other bangaa up. "Defending the border of Ivalissse. Gukko was there he" The defender began. "Yes what about that wretched snake?" Benton urged. "He wasn't human." Benton hung his head low and a single tear dropped from his eye as he felt the bangaa go limp in his arms.

Holy crap 3 pages Oo. Oh yeah in your reviews feel free to ask any questions because every few chapters I'll answer them.

Defender: What kind of crappy script is this? WHERE IS MY DAMNED AGENT!?!?

Author: snaps fingers

David: drags him off stage carrying a sword problem solved.

Author: oookay then. Have fun people! Look both ways before you cross the street or else you will either get shot or run over!

PS My computer doesn't like me right now and I'm trying to fix it.


End file.
